


Ticking Bombs

by theclosetalker



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclosetalker/pseuds/theclosetalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey has discovered jello shots and Chloe's months of self control go right out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the PP kink meme - Chloe/Aubrey - Drunk!sex as one party has been in unrequited love with the other for ages and doesn't want to take advantage but, man, is it tempting. Possible morning after regrets.
> 
> This is **not** non!con, but it is dirty and angsty. I had a lot of feelings while writing this - I went through sixteen drafts before I finally decided I liked it. And I don't _like it_ like it, but that's why this is a (dark) AU.

"Chlo!" Aubrey smiles and throws her arms around Chloe's neck. 

"Wow," Chloe laughs, gripping Aubrey's waist and taking a step back to balance them, "somebody started the party early."

"Classes are over," Aubrey pulls back to look at her, beaming. "I aced my exams, my grades are perfect, and these refreshments are _awesome_." That's when Chloe notices the small cup in her hand. Aubrey brings it to her lips and tips her head back; makes a slurping noise that borders on obscene and Chloe's brows shoot in a mixture of surprise and awe. "And," Aubrey continues, dragging the word out, "my best friend - " She illustrates that by flattening her palm against Chloe's clavicle, "is here to celebrate with me." The touch is innocent and intimate all at once and a nervous laugh bubbles in Chloe's throat.

"How many of those have you had?" she asks and Aubrey's forehead scrunches as she attempts to come up with a number.

"I - don't know," she replies with a laugh, then continues, "but you have a _lot_ of catching up to do."

"One of us should probably stay sober," Chloe tells her warily. Aubrey is clearly drunk and Chloe's willpower is waning as it is. She's spent the last few months struggling with her desires, reminding herself that Aubrey is her best friend - her very straight best friend - and, when that fails, masturbating to get the horniness out of her system.

(Which she never does, but it at least keeps her from jumping her unsuspecting roommate.)

Aubrey pins her with a look that has all the moisture leaving Chloe's mouth and pooling between her legs.

"What fun is _that_?" she asks and Chloe groans inwardly. She knows the night is going to end with her locked in the bathroom with her hand up her skirt.

Aubrey holds a shot out for Chloe and arches a brow expectantly. Chloe momentarily hesitates but takes the shot and downs it easily. Aubrey smiles, big and pleased, and it's impossible for Chloe not to return it. Aubrey picks up one for herself and her mouth drops open as Chloe steals it from her and tosses it back.

"Two down," she shrugs and Aubrey lets out a puff of air, impressed. 

"Come on," she says and cocks her head to the side, "let's dance." She doesn't bother waiting for a response; just grabs Chloe's hand and starts pulling her deeper into the room. Chloe nabs another shot on the way and hastily downs it because she _knows_ she's not getting through this remotely sober.

Aubrey drags Chloe through the crowd and stops; gives Chloe's a tug until they're pressed together. Chloe has no idea what to do with her hands but Aubrey's find her hips and keeps their bodies flush. When she starts moving, Chloe grabs the first place she can - Aubrey's upper arms - to keep from losing her balance.

"How'd your last exam go?" Aubrey asks.

"Solid B, for sure," Chloe tells her and Aubrey smiles at that, pleased. 

"Nice." Then her lips twist into a smirk as she adds, "now imagine what you could do if you actually studied." Chloe lets out a short laugh and rolls her eyes in mock exasperation. 

"What am I gonna do without you all summer?" she wonders Her eyes sparkle mischievously as she answers her own question. "Sleep past eight, _not_ go for five mile runs…" Aubrey huffs, taking a step backwards, and Chloe hooks her fingers through the belt loops of her jeans and tugs her back. She wraps one arm around Aubrey's shoulders, hugging her, and says against her ear, "you'd better visit me in Miami."

Aubrey pulls back enough to look into Chloe's eyes.

"I already bought the ticket, Chlo."

Chloe smiles at that, broad and happy.

"Now we _really_ have something to celebrate." 

They move onto beers, clinking their red cups, laughing as beer sloshes over the rims. Then Aubrey ducks her head, licking her own wet fingers, and Chloe suddenly stops. She downs her beer in two long swallows that leave her breathless as Aubrey watches with hesitant admiration. Not one to be outdone, Aubrey makes a determined face and proceeds to drain her cup in a series of messy gulps that leave her panting.

"Fuck," Chloe says, watching with interest as Aubrey wipes her chin with the back of her hand. She knows she shouldn't encourage Aubrey - shouldn't _bait_ her - but she can't help it. "I bet you can't do that again." Aubrey presses her lips together and arches a brow.

"You're on," she says, then cocks her head to the side. "What do I get if I win?"

"My admiration?" Chloe tries with a lopsided grin. Aubrey hums thoughtfully as she steps into Chloe's personal space.

"You'll have to keep thinking," she replies. She rests one hand on the flare of Chloe's hip and flattens the other against the small of Chloe's back, bringing their bodies together again. "Good thing we have all night."

"So being drunk _doesn't_ mellow you out?" Chloe teases as her arms circle Aubrey's waist. She can feel Aubrey toying with the ends of her hair and it lightly tickles. She squirms and Aubrey just pulls her closer.

"No," she answers, eyes locked on Chloe's, "but you like me anyway."

"Hmm," Chloe murmurs noncommittally but she can't help smiling. 

Aubrey talks excitedly about summer and Chloe listens with interest - until Aubrey shifts and her thigh slots between Chloe's and bumps against Chloe's crotch, and then all Chloe can hear is the way her heart - her cunt - throbs in her ears.

She's been this close to Aubrey before - they've been roommates all freshman year, and Chloe herself has little regard for personal boundaries - but hugging Aubrey or spooning her when they share a bed is one thing; having Aubrey grind against her is almost more than she can take.

Chloe lets it go on for a song or two (okay, five). She's only human. Aubrey is hot and awesome and Chloe _wants_ her - wants to fuck her, but also so much more. 

"Bree," she says breathlessly. Her hands are on Aubrey's moving hips, forcing some space between them because any more and Chloe's fairly certain Aubrey will have a wet spot on her jeans. "God, I - " she breaks off, drawing in a deep breath. "I need some air," she finishes and extracts herself from Aubrey's grip.

She pushes through the crowd and heads outside. The porch is empty and she leans against the railing and takes a cleansing breath. She's pretty sure her underwear is ruined, not to mention any remaining self-control.

A couple minutes later, she hears footsteps approaching and then Aubrey's voice behind her.

"There you are." Aubrey rests her cheek against Chloe's shoulder blade and grabs the railing on either side of Chloe, effectively pinning her in place. She's still, breathing deep and even, and Chloe briefly wonders if she's fallen asleep. Then Aubrey continues softly, "will you take me home?"

Carefully, Chloe twists around to face Aubrey. 

"Sure, Bree." Aubrey smiles and shakes the hair out of her eyes. It doesn't stay back for long and Chloe reaches up to tuck it securely behind Aubrey's ear. She cocks her head towards the front steps and says, "come on."

They walk arm in arm, shoulders pressed together. The fresh air - and lack of close contact - gives Chloe's head a chance to clear. She opens the door to their room and Aubrey follows, kicking it closed behind her.

"God," she sighs, "it's so hot." She grabs the hem of her sweater; pulls it up over her head and gets tangled in it. She thumps back against the door, trying to pull it off to no avail. "Chlo, help." It comes out muffled and Chloe can't hold back a laugh. She helps free Aubrey, tugging hard on the garment until it stretches and Aubrey's head pops out. "Thanks," she smiles, a little dazed. Chloe smoothes Aubrey's hair down with both hands and then rests them on the curve of Aubrey's shoulders.

"Anytime," she says, staring at Aubrey affectionately. " _Whoa_." Aubrey's knees give out and Chloe acts fast, throwing her weight against Aubrey to keep her from sinking to the floor. Her hands slide underneath Aubrey's arms and her knee slides between Aubrey's legs to connect with the door, keeping Aubrey upright. 

"You're such a good friend," Aubrey sighs happily, grabbing Chloe's shoulders, and Chloe smiles at her. She feels a fluttering in her chest - and lower, where their bodies connect - and she's caught between the urge to gently tuck Aubrey into bed and the overwhelming desire to fuck her right there against the door. 

She swallows, forcing herself to go with the first option of getting Aubrey settled in bed. (And then she can deal with the throbbing between her legs.)

"Bree, can you stand on your own?" Aubrey considers this for a moment. She shakes her head yes but what comes out is:

"No." It's followed by a giggle and then Aubrey looks up and Chloe and asks, "help me onto the bed?"

"Yeah, Bree," Chloe nods, "come on." She slowly spins them around and guides Aubrey backwards until they reach the bed. Aubrey sits on the edge and immediately falls back. Chloe lifts her legs, helping her onto the bed properly, and flips off her shoes.

Aubrey stretches out, eyes fluttering closed as she sinks comfortably into the mattress with a sigh. Chloe's eyes shamelessly rake over the expanse of smooth skin and her mouth goes dry. She's seen Aubrey in various states of undress - and naked that one time - but it's always been relatively innocent; fleeting, accidental glances that happen when two people share cramped living quarters, not an extended, unobstructed view.

Chloe's fingers twitch with the desire to touch everywhere she can see - and everywhere she can't. 

"Chlo?" Aubrey calls softly without opening her eyes. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Chloe answers guiltily. "I - I was just gonna - " she starts, but Aubrey turns to look up at her and interrupts with:

"Will you lay down with me?"

"God, yes," Chloe breathes. It tumbles out before she can stop it, heavy with longing, loaded with desire that Aubrey doesn't seem to pick up on. She climbs onto the bed and settles onto her side, head propped up on her elbow. Aubrey immediately snuggles closer, turning her head and resting her forehead against the side of Chloe's face. Her nose nuzzles against Chloe's cheek.

Instinctively, Chloe puts her hand on Aubrey's stomach - where it always goes, but it's different when she can feel the heat of Aubrey's skin against hers; feel every quiver and flex of Aubrey's muscles. She moves her hand, rubbing in slow circles, and Aubrey lets out a contented moan.

"That feels so good," she murmurs, breath hot on Chloe's face. She angles her head, burying her face in the crook of Chloe's neck. Her lips press against Chloe's collar bone in what Chloe isn't sure is a kiss - until she feels Aubrey pull back and do it again, hot and open-mouthed. Chloe exhales shakily.

"Bree…" she starts tentatively. She reaches up and cups Aubrey's chin; grips harder and pushes Aubrey's head back until they can make eye contact. Aubrey's eyes are glassy and Chloe knows she's drunk; knows her own judgement is clouded by alcohol and, more so, lust.

She leans in a little and then stops. Her mouth hovers near Aubrey's, breath coming out in pants as she hesitates briefly before taking a shaky breath and closing the gap between them. She opens her mouth and presses herself into the kiss with a soft moan. She doesn't expect a response; tries to keep the kiss gentle and undemanding. Aubrey is slow to react but when her lips part, Chloe surges forward to deepen the kiss. She lets go of Aubrey's face, allowing Aubrey to fully respond; to open her mouth wider and accept the tongue Chloe slips inside.

Chloe's hand slides down Aubrey's neck and curves around her breast. She can feel the nipple poking through the fabric of Aubrey's bra and she pushes her palm against it. Aubrey moans and, emboldened by her response, Chloe lets her hand wander, slow and greedy, as they continue their languid make out. She doesn't realize her palm is flat against Aubrey's crotch until she feels Aubrey's hips rocking up against it.

"Fuck, Bree," she pants, breaking the kiss but Aubrey's hand finds the back of her neck and reconnects their mouths hungrily. Chloe groans, melting into the kiss. Blindly, she pops open the button of Aubrey's jeans; lowers the fly and slips her fingers past the waistband and along the length of Aubrey's slit. She's hot and wet - not soaked, but enough that Chloe's finger glides easily around her clit. 

Aubrey moans, hips squirming, and Chloe continues to rub gently, letting the wetness build. She extends her middle finger and circles Aubrey's opening, teasing with a fingertip but not going further. Aubrey grips Chloe's wrist and pushes Chloe's hand further into her underwear; bucks her hips up encouragingly. Chloe gasps and pulls back enough to speak. She means to say, _are you sure?_ But what comes out is:

"God, you feel amazing."

Chloe sinks a finger into her and hears Aubrey inhale sharply; feels Aubrey's moan vibrating against her lips. She presses her thumb against Aubrey's clit and rubs; drives down every time Aubrey's hips rock upwards. 

Aubrey is making sounds into her mouth that Chloe feels all the way down to her clit. She speeds up and Aubrey loses focus and stops kissing back; just pants harshly against Chloe's mouth. Chloe feels her coming against - and around - her hand.

When Aubrey's body goes slack, Chloe withdraws her hand and brings her gleaming fingers up to her mouth; closes her eyes and sucks slowly on the tips. She wants more - wants to rip off Aubrey's jeans and bury her face in Aubrey's pussy - but she's unbearably wet.

Chloe grabs the belt loop of Aubrey's jeans and drops down off her elbow; rolls Aubrey towards her and presses the length of their bodies together. She lifts her leg and rests her knee on Aubrey's hip, giving her hand better access. She can't get into her underwear fast enough.

She uses two fingers and rubs her clit furiously, gasping when she feels Aubrey's fingers against her crotch, touching experimentally through the fabric. Aubrey has her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as tentatively explores and Chloe can't take any more. She shoves two fingers into her cunt and cries out; thrusts hard against her hand. It's almost over before she even starts up much of a rhythm. 

"Fuck," she groans and then gasps in surprise as Aubrey reaches around to grab her ass, hand snaking under her skirt. Her arm pushes Chloe's leg up higher, inadvertently stretching Chloe open further, and Chloe lets out a long moan. Aubrey leans forward and catches Chloe's mouth in a kiss, swallowing every sound she makes, as Chloe rides out her orgasm against her.

Chloe pants harshly against Aubrey's mouth and removes her hand from her underwear; wipes her fingers off on her skirt. It takes a few seconds to realize she hasn't just stopped kissing Aubrey - Aubrey's stopped kissing her. Her eyes are closed and once Chloe's breathing returns to normal, she can hear Aubrey's own, deep and even. Chloe wraps an arm around Aubrey tightly, drawing her closer. She buries her face in the crook of Aubrey's neck, squeezing her stinging eyes shut, and draws in a deep breath; holds it and repeats until she drifts off.

Chloe wakes up with Aubrey draped on top of her. Her immediate reaction is to smile and wrap her arms around Aubrey to snuggle her closer. Her hand skims up and down Aubrey's bare back and then freezes as she remembers why Aubrey's shirt is off; what happened after it was off.

Her head is pounding and she can feel it between her legs; in her chest. Trying not to disturb Aubrey, Chloe carefully maneuvers out from underneath her. She stands, wrinkled skirt falling in place, and pulls the quilt up around Aubrey's bare shoulders. Then she grabs a water from the mini fridge. There's a bottle of aspirin on Aubrey's desk and she tips four pills onto the palm of her hand. She takes two herself and then leaves the other two and the water within Aubrey's reach. She grabs her shower caddy and steps into a pair of flip flops and is almost to the door when she hears:

"Chlo?" Aubrey's voice is heavy with sleep. She twists until she's on her back and squints tiredly at Chloe.

"I was just gonna grab a quick shower," Chloe tells her. She's having a hard time meeting Aubrey's eyes so she settles on Aubrey's forehead and hopes it's indiscernible. "There's aspirin and water right over there," she continues, pointing, and Aubrey's gaze follows her finger.

"Thanks." Aubrey pushes herself into a sitting position and pulls the blanket up around her bare shoulders. She looks up, suddenly stricken, and asks, "I didn't vomit on my sweater, did I?"

"No," Chloe responds with a slight laugh. "Your sweater's okay, you were just hot."

"Good," Aubrey relaxes. "It was cashmere." She rubs a hand over her face and groans. "God, I drank so much last night." Chloe nods, swallowing before answering:

"Yeah, we both did."

"I don't remember - anything, really," Aubrey tells her.

"Well, you discovered jello shots," Chloe says wryly. Aubrey cringes in embarrassment. "Then I walked you home and - " Chloe stops, unsure how to explain what happened after that. She settles on something between a glaring lie and the blatant truth. "I helped you get untangled from your sweater and onto the bed."

"Sorry I was such a mess," Aubrey sighs. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Chloe tells her, doing her best to keep her voice steady. "So," she starts and licks her lips, "I'm gonna grab that shower. I'll be back soon." She turns and opens the door, pausing to reach around and grab her robe off the hook.

"Chlo?" Aubrey calls out. Chloe hesitates for a split-second, bracing herself with a deep inhale, then turns around and meets Aubrey's eyes.

"Yeah, Bree?" Aubrey looks at her, head tilted thoughtfully, before giving her a faint, grateful smile.

"Thanks for not letting me go home with some frat douche."

"No problem," Chloe says, returning the smile weakly. "What are friends for?"


End file.
